


Every Time I Fall

by Gravytrain101



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catches, Clint falls, Concern, Injured Clint, Someone catches him, Worry, falls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Clint can't fly, so he doesn't have a way to get out of some tricky situations. Sometimes, the only way out is to jump off a side of a building and rely on your teammates to save you.(4 instances where Clint falls/jumps and has to be saved and 1 time he doesn't have to.)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Hulk, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Series: Avenger's Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875934
Kudos: 48





	Every Time I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Thor’s Turn:   
Thor’s POV:   
“Hey Goldilocks! Can you swing back here?” Clint asked as he saw me fly past him. 

“In need of assistance Barton?” I asked as I turned back towards the way I just came. 

“Yeah and fast. I have a bunch of aliens on my ass and no more arrows. I’m going to have to jump and you’re going to catch me,” he instructed. 

“Catch you? Are you sure?” I asked as I got closer to his building. 

“Yeah Thor,” he sighed, “I’d rather live to see another day than eat a mouthful of concrete.” 

“Fine,” I said, “I’m going to be at your building in a few seconds.” 

“Great,” he interrupted, “Because I need that ride now! I’m coming at you.” 

I stopped at his building but couldn’t find Clint. I was about to ask where he was but I quickly looked left and right. I saw him falling to the ground a couple buildings away. I’m at the wrong building. 

“Thor!” he yelled, “Where are you?” 

“Coming!” I shouted as I flew to him as fast as I could and caught him. 

“Thanks,” he sighed as we flew towards the ground, “I thought I was a goner there for a second.” 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I set him down and looked him over for injuries, “I didn’t grab you too hard did I?” 

“No, Thor. I’m fine. Thank you,” he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. 

Hulk’s Turn:  
Tony’s POV:  
“Tony? You open for a freefall?” Clint asked. 

“Not at the moment Clint,” I answered as I shot another soldier, “Where are you?” 

“I’m still on the same building you dropped me off at Stark. I can’t teleport. Remember?” he sassed as I had Jarvis tell me who the nearest person to Clint was. 

“Okay. First of all, I do not appreciate the sass coming out of you. Second, the only person closest to you is our very own Golly Green Guy,” I told him, “I told him where you’d be so you can jump off when you’re ready.” 

“Hulk! You sent the Hulk to come and catch me?” he asked, “No thanks. I’m good up here. I’ll stay and fight all of these bad guys who have guns with no weapons. My chances are better up here.” 

“Clint! Just jump!” I yelled as I heard Hulk yell. 

“Fine but if I die then I’m coming back to haunt you!” he yelled before he jumped, “Hulk you better catch me!” 

“Does anybody see if he caught him?” I asked a couple seconds after Hawkeye jumped. 

“He caught him Tony, no worries. There right above me.” Steve answered. 

“Good,” I sighed. 

Hulk’s POV:   
“Okay,” Clint said as we landed on the ground, “Thanks big guy. You can put me down now.” 

“Clint. You okay?” Steve asked as he ran towards us. 

“Catch!” I yelled before I threw Clint at Steve. 

Steve grabbed onto Clint and took the two of them to the ground. I smirked a bit before jumping up high, back to the spot I was at before I had to save Hawkeye. 

Iron Man’s Turn:   
Tony’s POV:   
“Cause I’m free! Free falling!” Clint sang. 

“Shit. Jarvis, located Clint fast.” I ordered as I started to fly to the last place I saw him. 

“He’s still at the same location as before sir, he’s just falling,” Jarvis answered. 

“Great,” I sighed as I turned the corner to see Clint falling to his death. 

“You’ve got to give us a heads up next time,” I told him as I set him down on another building and stood next to him. 

I swooped down and grabbed him as gently as I could so I wouldn’t hurt him. 

“This time it wasn’t my fault,” he said, “I was pushed this time so you can’t blame me.” 

“Sure,” I sighed, “Can you just let me make you some form of armor so this won’t happen again?” 

“For the 100th time, no,” he responded as he took watch on his new location. 

“This talk isn’t over,” I told him before flying off. 

Spiderman’s Turn:   
Peter’s POV:   
“Hey kid,” Tony said, “I need you to stay where you are because Clint’s going to jump off a building pretty soon and I need you to catch him.” 

“What? Okay,” I said as I stopped and looked up, “Who’s coming? Which building?” 

“This one!” the man shouted as he threw himself off the top of the building. 

“Got it!” I yelled as I made my way towards him to catch him. 

I used some web to grab him since that would be the fastest way. 

“Got you arrow guy. Sorry, I don’t remember your name,” I told him as I dropped us off at the nearest spot on the ground. 

“Clint,” he said as he brushed himself off, “Peter right?” 

“Yeah,” I said as I smiled under my mask, pleased that someone remembered my name, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, fine,” he said, “Thanks for the save.” 

“No problem,” I told him. 

“Kid! Need some help over here!” Tony yelled. 

“Uh, I’ve got to go,” I said. 

“See ya around Peter,” Clint said before turning around and running off to find a new spot to camp for a bit. 

Clint’s Turn:   
Steve’s POV:   
“Anybody open?” I asked, hoping someone was. 

“Hulk’s busy holding up a building while Thor and I empty it so no. Why?” Tony answered. 

“Clint’s falling,” I told him. 

“Is he unconscious? Does he have any arrows?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Clint said as I watched him fall, “Just give me a second.” 

I watched as he notched an arrow and fired it at a building. He had fired a graphing hook at the side of a building and swung himself over and through the nearest window. 

“Clint!” I yelled as I watched him land in a building, “You alright? Answer me!” 

“Fine,” he groaned, “Just fine Cap.” 

“Good,” I sighed, glad that he’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make each fall/jump different and I hope I did. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
